All fun and games
by Emma-face
Summary: GSR one shot.  Grissom and Sara play games on a rainy day.  If you read my stories you know it's rated M because I can't help myself when it comes to smut!


"Well...were there any workable prints lifted off the murder weapon?" Grissom asked, with a look of deep concentration spreading over his face.

"Or hairs or fibres lifted at the scene? Any witnesses? Anything substantial to go on?" He furthered his question; he really needed to catch this guy. Sara stared back at him with a bemused expression on her face.

"What?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her; he enjoyed winding her up like this.

"You know, it's just a game! You don't have to play!" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She looked like a little girl who wasn't getting her own way; it was adorable, Grissom couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so cute when you're angry!" He smiled and returned his attentions to the game laid out before him on the coffee table. "Besides I've got this one figured out." He smiled triumphantly.

"Miss Scarlet...in the library...with the revolver." He smiled mischievously, "The victim's blood was found on the back wall and there was GSR all over Ms Scarlet!" He joked. She shook her head and laughed at him, he was such a geek; she loved it.

"Nope!" She grinned. The rain continued to beat down furiously outside.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't believe her alibi. Ms Sidle I think you are lying to me." She laughed; how he loved that sound. "Prove it!" He narrowed his eyes at her. She retreated, pulling the cards close to her chest. He playfully reached out to grab her; she squirmed holding her cards as far away from his as possible.

"No!" She giggled, rolling over and running in the direction of the kitchen. Getting to his feet he felt like a teenager as he chased after her.

"I've decided...I don't want to play anymore." She squealed, running behind the counter.

"Then let me see the cards."

"Why? Game's over now, it doesn't matter anymore!" She still clutched the cards to her chest.

"To prove that I'm right!" He grinned as he ran around the counter and grabbed his lover. He made an attempt to take the cards from her; she fought back, squirming and trying to wriggle free from his grip.

She was strong but he was stronger and he over powered her. Removing the cards from her possession he looked at them and confirmed his suspicion, Ms Scarlet, in the library with the revolver. Proud of himself he smirked at her, getting ready to say something, but the words never even got a chance to enter his mind before he was distracted by a long passionate kiss.

The heat that emanated from the kiss filled the kitchen, spreading like wildfire. The rain beat down on the window pane creating ambient background noise; it was kind of romantic actually. When she pulled away from his lips Sara felt proud that she had achieved her goal and rendered him speechless.

"I should have known better than to challenge one of the best CSI's to a game of cluedo." She rolled her eyes. Returning to reality after that mind blowing kiss, he smiled a smug smile and agreed with her.

"So what do I get for winning?" He asked with a lusty undertone to his voice. That kiss had left him hungry for more.

"A sense of pride?" She teased, leaning in and planting another kiss on his lips.

"What else you got?" He asked; his face still close to hers, their noses almost touched and they could feel the heat of each other's words as they spoke.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something!" She whispered her warm breath filling his ear; her voice was husky and seductive.

He took action, pushing her hard against the counter top and kissing her. Her hands crept up and found the curls at the back of his neck, toying with them as his hands stroked her back. Creeping down to her sides he slipped under her t-shirt and pushed it up over her head. His hands were slightly cold, producing small chills as they ran over her warm, bare skin.

She removed her fingers from his salt and pepper curls, putting them to better use as she removed his shirt and eventually began to undo his trousers. Releasing the final button she pushed them to the floor and he stepped out of them. Without her even realising her own trousers had been undone and joined Grissom's on the tiled floor.

He lifted her onto the bare counter top, their lips still locked in a sea of fiery kisses. In one swift movement he released her bra clasp, freeing her breasts. She edged further back onto the counter as he jumped up to join her. She gasped at the sensation of the cold counter top on her warm back as he climbed over her.

Moving his head down Sara moaned as his teeth lightly grazed her nipple. She dragged her fingernails over his shoulders and back, as her breath grew more ragged. He trailed kisses from her breasts down her toned stomach to her panty line. Hooking each side with his fingers he removed them leaving her completely naked. Pausing for a moment to take in the sight of this beautiful woman lying naked on his kitchen counter, his thoughts were interrupted by her hands reaching down into his boxers.

He let out a groan as his boxers joined his trousers in a pile on the floor. She teased him with her hand for a minute before shifting her body weight and forcing herself on top of him. He shivered slightly when his skin made contact with the cold bench but it was soon forgotten about as Sara threw her endlessly longs legs at his sides and straddled him. Kissing him hard on the lips, he could feel the passion radiate from her. She moved from his lips, placing kisses all the way down his chest and back up, stopping at his neck where she sucked and teased with her teeth until he could take it no longer.

"I need you!" His voice was filled with an animalistic desire. He flipped her over in one quick motion and entered her, reaching deep inside her, causing them both to moan. Thrusting deep inside of her the once silent kitchen was filled with the sounds of uncontrollable moaning and groaning and panting.

"Sara!" He cried as the pace of his thrusts increased. She moaned in reply as her orgasm reached its peak, sending wave after wave of excitement throughout her body.

"Gil!" She whispered; the sound barely audible, as her walls clamped down around him sending his body into frenzy of his own as her reached his climax. They gasped for air, panting as their breathing returned to normal. The rain had subsided but a few small drops still pattered on the window pane while their hearts began to beat at a regular pace again. Turning on his side on the counter, Grissom propped his head up on his elbow and looked at her. Kissing her cheek he smiled at her lying there with her eyes closed, naked on the counter of their kitchen.

"You were right," He beamed, again kissing her face, "that was a fun way to spend a rainy day!"

She laughed and pulled her head up level with his.

"Yeah, I was right!" She smirked before kissing his lips and sliding off the counter top.

"You know," Grissom started as he too slid off the bench onto the tiled floor. Placing his hands around her waist he pulled her in for a kiss. "I think I like cluedo!"


End file.
